


Journeys in Sexcapades

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Discussions of bondage and sex, Multi, Possible Anton/Elsa/Tommy, We have rules in this house for a reason Trent, mild Anton/Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Tommy and Anton walk on in on something they wish they hadn't.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Journeys in Sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal. Was originally Britin's fault.

Anton’s face was ashen. He just kept staring out at the grass in front of him, trying to forget. To his relief, Tommy sat beside him with the same horrified look on his own face. They were both silent for a minute before Tommy finally spoke up. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither,” Anton admitted. “They were…”

“I know,” Tommy answered, not wanting that train of thought to continue.

“The sheets, their clothes, the yelling…” Anton continued. Tommy’s eyes closed and he looked about ready to cry.

“The handcuffs,” he added. “Anton…”

“I know,” Anton cut him off. He reached over and patted Tommy’s shoulder reassuringly. “I know.”

“Conner. Trent. Together. Handcuffs!” Tommy murmured. Anton squeezed his shoulder.

“We’ll just have to repress,” Anton answered. “We just need time… and a hell of a lot of tequila.”

“I don’t like tequila,” Tommy informed him.

“This is good tequila. From Mexico. You’ll love it,” Anton answered. “You’ll get drunk quicker.”

“Can we start now?” Tommy begged. He looked more like the young intern Anton had hired so many years before than the doctor he was. Anton glanced at his watch and saw the numbers read 3:30 back at him.

“Why not? I think it’s alright to get drunk at 3:30 in the afternoon when you walk in on your son and his best friend having sex. With handcuffs,” Anton answered. He helped Tommy to his feet and led him back into the house where both boys were sheepishly standing. Anton looked at his son sternly. “Doctor Oliver and I are going to go get drunk after your little show. For god’s sake, Trent! What have I told you?”

“I have ties for a reason and to put one on the door if Conner and I are having sex,” Trent answered quietly.

“With handcuffs!” Tommy snapped. Anton kept the stern look, though he wanted to laugh at that. Everything they’d been through and seen, and he was stuck on the handcuffs. “Anton, does that just run in the family or was it Mesagog?”

“So, how about we get that tequila,” Anton said quickly, giving both boys a look. Trent headed off. Conner waited a minute before he followed.

“We’re really sorry, Dr. Mercer. We’ll be more careful next time but it was unexpected! Really! We weren’t planning on having…” Conner began, but Trent grabbed him before he could finish. Anton shook his head and turned back to Tommy, pulling the alcohol off the shelf.

“Here we are,” he said with a smile. “To repression!”

“Seriously, Anton. Was it you or Mesagog who had a thing for restraints?” Tommy asked in amusement. Anton frowned.

“I’d suggest you drink your tequila, Tommy. Trent’s not the only one with handcuffs and I don’t want to explain to Elsa why you’re cuffed and gagged on the bed,” Anton answered.

“I knew it.”


End file.
